Obsession
by Goldendarkness123
Summary: Rebekah Winter is a Snow Fairy and she cannot get enough of Jack Frost. She will do whatever it takes to make Jack hers; even if it means killing anyone in her way.
1. The meeting

It was a snowy day like any other in the small town of Burgess and the legendary Jack Frost was making his rounds giving snow to children all over the world. After the fight with Pitch Black, Jack has been getting more and more believers, thanks to Jamie, his first believer. Jack feels he is the most powerful he has been in centuries and now finally has a family thanks to the Guardians. Although Bunnymund can be a pain sometimes he even has a soft spot for him too, even though he would never admit it.

Jack landed on the Jamie's windowsill and greeted him with a loud tapping on his glass with his well- known staff. Jamie perked up and the sound and rushed towards the window to open up it up for Jack. Once Jack was in Jamie gave him a big hug.

Jamie was 14 now and was almost the height of Jack. Jack worried every day when the day that his first believer would stop believing in him. He couldn't bear to think about one day seeing Jamie ignore him and walk right threw him.

"Jack! What took you so long to get here it's been over a month!" Jamie said clearly anxious to go outside and play in Jacks beautiful snow.

"Sorry kiddo, I have had a lot of Guardian business to take care of. I can't stay here for too long." Jack said with a small smile. Jamie instantly stopped jumping in anticipation to stare at Jack.

"Aw, I wish you could stay longer, Sophie and I miss you." Jamie said with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"It's alright, I'll be back really soon," Jack smirked and patted Jamie on the head, "You know I can't stay away from my favorite kid in the world for too long."

Jamie gave Jack a smirk of his own.

"You know it. You better be back before my birthday, you know its next week." Jamie said giving Jack his most serious glare, which really turned out to be more like a pout.

'Don't worry I'll be there for sure." Jack said. Jamie looked at him seriously.

"You promise."

"Promise."

"Good, well see you later Jack." Jamie said.

"See you later, Jamie." And with that Jack flew out of Jamie's bedroom and headed to his lake.

~LINE BREAK~ Night time

Jack landed on his lake and fell onto the nearest snow pile. After a long day of creating snow and blizzards it felt good just to relax and take it easy. Although he could only take a small nap because he had to go visit North and the other Guardians to discuss how much work they have done. It was all boring to Jack but he was a Guardian now and he had to take the responsibilities of one. Jack was slowly drifting off to sleep, letting the Sandman do his work, all the while wondering what good dream he would have today when he heard a noise coming from a bush.

CRUNCH!

Jack jerked into awareness and clutched his staff tighter. Who was at his lake at this time of day? He stood up and went into a defensive position, ready to attack someone if he needed to.

CRACK!

Jack turned around trying to find whatever was making these noises. Could it be an animal maybe? What if it was a wolf? Can I get hurt by something that can't see me? Could it be Pitch seeking revenge for ruining his plans? All these thoughts ran through Jack's mind as he frantically searched for whatever was at his lake.

"Put your staff down Jack, I am not an enemy." The unknown voice said. It was distinctly feminine. The unknown person voice sounded strong and calm, like if Jack attacked she could hold her own.

Jack was not so trusting to this unknown person. He flung himself around in the direction the voice came from to find nothing there.

"Jack is looking for me! I am so happy!" The voice didn't sound mocking at all, it actually sounded generally happy that Jack was trying to find her.

Jack was done playing games. He whirled around and shot a blast of ice in the direction he heard the voice come from last.

"Well that wasn't very nice, was it?" The voice said directly into Jacks ear. Jack's eyes widened as he turned around to look at the girl before him.

She had light blue hair, like the colour of the sky on a clear, blue day. She was wearing a darker blue dress with snowflakes printed all over it and frost pattern intertwining with each individual snowflake. Her shoes nothing more than white flats with snowflakes printed all over it to match with her dress. But no most amazing thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue; still not as beautiful as Jacks deep blue eyes but very close. You could get lost in them for hours and not even know it.

Jack was snapped out of his trance by the girl snapping her fingers.

"Earth to Jack, you still here?" She said. Jack blushed when he realized he'd been staring at her for a minute.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Jack asked, generally curious.

"Oh I am so glad you asked," her voice piped up, "My name is Rebekah Winter, nice to meet you." She held out her hand waiting for Jack to shake it. Jack hesitantly took her hand and shook it.

"Well, that answers who you are, but how do you know who I am?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well everyone knows who you are around here. You are a legend. Our kind worships you." Rebekah said with a big smile spread across her face.

"W-worship me? O-our kind? What are you talking about?" Jack asked stuttering.

He was worshipped; for how long?

"I come from a small clan of Snow Fairies and since you are the creator of all snow we worship you like a god" Rebekah said nonchalantly.

"Snow fairies? I've never heard of them before. What do you guys do?" Jack asked.

"Well, we use the snow and ice you make and make communities out of it, and were pretty darn good at it too." Rebekah replied with a small smirk.

"Wow, I didn't know there were spirits like that." Jack said, still a little star stuck that he was worshipped by a whole clan.

Suddenly, Jack heard the clock tower on the East of Burgess go off. Jack was so enveloped with his conversation with Rebekah that he didn't notice that it was already midnight.

"Oh no, I was supposed to be at the Pole an hour ago! Gotta go, see you later Rebekah, I hope we can meet again." Jack said while rushing to get out of there before North noticed he wasn't there and called him out for it again.

Rebekah smiled at him and waved him goodbye. Jack did the same.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole!" Jack exclaimed and was quickly whisked away by the wind.

After Jack was out of sight Rebekah's smile turned into a sneer.

"God I hate those pesky Guardians and I hate that brat he always visits, what was his name? Oh yeah, Jamie; they're always getting in the way of me and my beloved. He is mine and mine alone. Well they will soon be gone with a little help from you," Rebekah turned towards the shadow outline of a man that crept out of the darkness once Jack left, "Right Pitch?"

Pitch Black materialized and gave Rebekah a cavity, filled grin.

"Right."


	2. The Guardians

Jack landed in the North Pole half an hour later and made his way to North's workshop. He flew in through a window and tried to stay as quiet as a mouse but to no avail. As soon as he made his way to the globe room all the Guardians were sitting there waiting for him.

"Oi, what took you so lon' to get her' ya' bloody gumby?" Bunnymund asked. Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and walked nonchalantly to where all the Guardians were waiting for him.

"Why? Were you worried about me Kangaroo?" Jack smirked as he said those words. Bunnymund sneered.

"Not on your nilly, Frostbite." Bunnymund responded ready to dodge and attack the winter spirit could throw at him. They were interrupted by North's booming voice.

"Boys, boys, calm down this not what we here for," North turned towards Jack "You can explain why you were late after we discuss what I called you here for." Jack reluctantly sat down on the nearest chair and waited for North to tell them what they were here for.

"Alright now that we are all calmed down, I have news to tell you." North said in a booming voice. He turned towards the giant globe that held all of the lights of each believer.

"I think Pitch might be coming back." North said plainly. A collective gasp from each Guardian was heard, save Sandy who conjured up an exclamation mark above his head.

"How can that be, we defeated him not too long ago, he shouldn't' be back so soon." Tooth said.

"I'm afraid it is true, Man in Moon showed me himself." North said, head hanging low. None of them wanted to accept that the man who almost defeated them was coming back for revenge.

"Well then we'll just have to beat him again; we did it once we can do it again." Jack said.

"Jack's right, we Guardians; we never lose." North said with a big smile back on his face. All the Guardians smiled, starting to get their confidence back.

"Well now that that's dealt with why don't we ask why you were so late Jack?" Tooth said turning towards Jack with small hands on her hips.

"Oh well that was because I was talking to someone." Jack said. All Guardians looked confused at this point. Who could be talking to Jack? After the fight with Pitch Jack did get a lot more believers with the help from Jamie, but really Jack didn't hang out with any of them save, Jamie and his friends.

"Oh, really what's his name?" Tooth asked curious to see who Jack had taken a liking to.

"It's a she, and her name is Rebekah Winter, she supposed to be a Snow Fairy." Jack said looking down, and for the slightest moment all the Guardians could see the slightest blush from on the youngest members face, but as soon as it was there is was gone in a flash.

"Oh really, looks like Frostbites got a girlfriend." Bunnymund mocked. Jacks head shot up to look at the Pooka.

"She is not my girlfriend," Jack growled walking closer to Bunnymund, "I just met her and we talked for a little bit." By now Jack was inches away from Bunnymund ready to pounce if he said another word he didn't like.

"Sure, whateva' ya' say mate." Bunnymund said. Jack glared at Bunnymund more if it was even possible before sighing and backing away.

"So tell us more about her Jack." Tooth said, hoping to know more about the girl that caught Jack Frost's eye.

"Well she has short, light blue hair, about 5'3", and I must say she has the most dazzling blue eyes." Jack explained. He could talk about her forever. Wait! No! He did not like this girl, they met only an hour ago, he could not fall for a girl that easily.

"She sounds very pretty, anything else?" Tooth asked. Jack contemplated telling them about how her and her clan worshipped him, playing with the idea before he thought that there was no point in hiding it.

"Well there is one more thing… She said that her and her clan actually worship me like a god." Jack said with a little smugness in his voice. He couldn't help it, it's not everyday someone comes up to him and tells him he practically a god to them.

Bunnymund snorted. "You serious, people actually worship an annoying little brat like you like a god." Jack got mad at what Bunnymund said.

"It's not that hard to believe; besides you're just jealous that you aren't worshiped." Jack said jumping on his staff and balancing like a pro.

"I am not; I just can't believe you are." Bunnymund said. Jack jumped off his staff and walked over to the window.

"Well whatever, I gotta go make some snow in Canada, see you later." Jack jumped out the window and was gone in seconds.

"You know you could be a little nicer to Jack once in a while." Tooth said. Bunnymund turned to her, confused.

"Why, what did I do? I just said I couldn't believe it, there is nothin' wrong wit' that." Bunnymund defended.

Sandy looked at him like he was accusing him of driving away the winter spirit, which he was.

"Ah, no; now you're all turnin' against me, great!" Bunnymund threw up his arms.

"Bunny go apologize to Jack." North piped in. Bunnymund turned to the large Russian man.

"What! Aw come on, I don't want to apologize to the bloody Gumby. Why does it always have to be me?" Bunnymund whined, North just glared at him until Bunnymund broke and groaned.

"Fine! I'll go apologize but you owe me for this." Bunnymund tapped his foot on the floor and a large hole appeared. He jumped down and headed for Canada.

~LINE BREAK~

In the deepest, darkest part of Pitch's lair stood Pitch and Rebekah Winter, plotting how to get rid of the Guardians. Rebekah turned to Pitch with an evil grin on her face.

"You sure this will work?" She said still not sure if what they were doing was right. She played with the little bottle of pink liquid, still nervous.

"Positive, if you give that to Jack and convince him to drink it he will be all yours." Pitch said not averting his gaze from his giant globe that showed how many believers the Guardians still had.

"What about the Guardinas?" She asked. Pitch finally looked away from the globe to give Rebekah a wicked grin.

"Oh don't worry about them, I'll take care of that, you just make sure Jack drinks that." Pitch answered. Rebekah smiled and revealed her almost translucent wings.

"I'll go find him and give it to him right now."

Rebekah flew out of Pitch' lair in search of her beloved Jack Frost.

Pitch smiled and evil grin to himself. Finally he'll be able to get rid of those pesky Guardians thanks to this stupid Snow Fairies help. She is way too trusting; she doesn't even realize the 'love potion' he just gave her was actually mixed with a new power he just found out he possessed; the power to find any weakness in the person who drinks it and use it against them. Oh what fun he was going to have with the Guardians. Pitch maniacally laughed to himself which echoed through the dark caverns he resided in.

"Get ready Jack, you're in for a world of hurt"

~LINE BREAK~

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter done! Don't you just love cliff-hangers? They're the best. Well this was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be putting up more as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, have a nice day.**

**Smileyface.**


	3. Love potion

(Rebekah's P.O.V)

I flew as fast as I could to find Jack, my translucent wings beating faster than the eye could see. I held the small glass container tightly in my delicate hands, making sure I would not drop my one ticket to Jack Frost's heart. I searched frantically for the Winter Spirit, giddy at the thought of those loving eyes staring at her and only her. My wish was granted when I spotted a certain mop of white hair below me creating beautiful frost patterns on trees.

I flew down and blew frost at the back of Jack's neck. He visibly winced and jumped towards the source of the frost. He relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"Hey Beck's, how's it goin'?" Jack smiled leaning a bit on his staff. Oh how I loved that smile, so beautiful and innocent. I just wanted to kiss the frost boy right here and then but I had to keep my composure; I have a mission to do.

"When did you start calling me Beck's?" I asked, a little curious about the new nickname.

"Oh well, it seemed to suit you. It's a cute name for a cute girl." Jack said shyly. I blushed a bright blue at his compliment. Never in my life have I been complimented and to say that I was ecstatic about being complimented by Jack Frost himself would be an understatement.

"T-thank you." I stuttered. Jack laughed his beautiful laugh and took my hand which didn't help my blush.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked. I contemplated giving him the love potion right here and now but I haven't spent even half a day with Jack and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"How 'bout we go make some mischief." I smirked. Jack smirked back at me with same mischievous glint I had in my eyes.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

~Line break~

"This is so awesome!" I shouted. Jack and I were flying around freezing sidewalks and unsuspecting people's cars. Jack smiled back at me, madly.

"I know! You can't tell me that you of all people haven't done this before." Jack shouted as we created ice under adult's feet making them to slip almost comically.

"Hey I'm a Snow Fairy, we don't get out much." I replied. Jack laughed as we flew past people windows, frosting them over in the process.

Eventually we reached Jack's home town of Burgess and landed in front of a house. What were we doing here?

"Hey why are we at some human's house?" I asked. Jack chucked and gave me a smile.

"Oh nothing just visiting my friend Jamie." Jack answered nonchalantly. I tried to hold back the cringe as I heard the boy name. Oh no we were not at this little twerp's house. Jack flew up to a window and motioned me to follow. I did as he told me to although not liking where this was going.

Jack tapped on the windows glass and a little boy with brown hair opened the window. His eyes widened at the sight of Jack.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled. God was this kid loud. Jack flew in and gave the kid a hug. I flew in after him trying to hold back the sneer that crossed my features when the boy called 'Jamie' hugged _my _Jack.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded his head furiously.

"You bet I did. Where were you? I was starting to get worried." Jamie reprehended. Jack gave a chuckle and tousled the kid's hair.

"Well I got distracted when I met a friend." Jack gave me a glance. Jamie looked between Jack and me, although I don't think he was really looking at me more like through me.

"Are they here?" Jamie asked. Jack nodded his head and raised his hand and motioned to me.

"Jamie, this is Rebekah Winter and she is a Snow Fairy." Jack introduced. Jamie looked at me concentrating on where I stood for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he was looking at _me._

"Wow, you are really pretty." Jamie ogled. Now this kid was sucking up to me, what a little brat. Despite my objection to do so I gave him a small smile and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I deadpanned. Jamie didn't seem to notice my lack of emotion as he took my hand a shook it furiously.

"Nice to meet you too, Rebekah." Jamie greeted. He let go of my hand and I wiped it on my skirt making sure I didn't get the attention of Jack. Didn't want to ruin my image in front of the guy I liked.

"Hey Jack you didn't forget my birthday is this weekend right?" Jamie asked. Oh great this kid's birthday is coming up. Jack merely rolled his eyes at the brunet.

"Of course I didn't forget. What kind of Guardian would I be if I didn't even remember the birthday of my very first believer? "Jack joked. Jamie smirked and punched Jack on the shoulder lightly.

"Well you better not forget. I'll see you on Saturday." Jamie joshed.

"Don't worry I'll be there and so will Rebekah if she is free." Jack said. Oh, no, no, no, no, I did not want to go to this brat's birthday party.

"Um… I'm not so sure I can make it." I tried. Jack put a hand on my shoulder. His touch sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Aw, come on Beck's, please, for me?" Jack pouted. If it's for Jack I'll do it. Damn those puppy dog eyes!

"Fine, I'll be there." I said dryly. Jack whooped in the air and did a back flip.

"Okay, well we gotta go so see you on your birthday Jamie." Jack said. Jamie couldn't hide the disappointment on his face.

"Aw, leaving so soon." Jamie pouted. Jack tousled his hair once more.

"Don't' worry I'll be back soon. The great and powerful Jack Frost never lets his friends down!" Jack bellowed. Jamie laughed and I couldn't hold back the giggle that left my lips. Jack jumped out the window and once again motioned for me to do so to. We flew all the way to his lake and stayed there until the sun had set.

"Hey Jack." I said. Jack looked at me.

"Yeah." Jack said. It was now or never I took out the potion and put in it a small glass I was carrying with me.

"I… I'm made this drink for you do you mind if you can try it?" I asked. Jack gave me the most heart-warming smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Sure Becks." He answered as he took the liquid from my hand and swirled it around inspecting it. I was beginning to have doubts now. What is right to give Jack a love potion to make him feel for her? What that even real love? Too late now. Jack swigged down the liquid and scrunched up his face.

"Not to be rude Beck's but this tastes horrible." Jack said. I waited for the affects to take in but they never did. I looked quizzically at the bottle in my hand then back at Jack who didn't seem to be infatuated with her. Was it a fake?

Just then a giant rabbit whole came out of absolutely nowhere and out sprung a giant rabbit. He looked around until his emerald eyes drifted onto Jack and me. He stalked towards us and stood right in front of Jack. What did this overgrown rabbit want now?

"Oi, Frostbite I was sent here to say sorra' for makin' fun of you. So we good her?'" Bunny said trying to get this over with. Jack smirked at him and got up leaning on his staff.

"Aw the big bad Bunnymund is saying sorry to lil' old me, I feel so blessed." Jack taunted. Bunny growled.

"Hey I came here to say sorry and tha' was it now I can leave." Bunny said about to leave until his eyes drifted onto me. He pointed a thumb in my direction.

"Who's she?" Bunny asked. I was about to answer with a snarky retort before Jack cut me off.

"SHE, is my friend, and her name is...Augh!" Jack clutched his stomach tightly.

"Oi, Frostbite what's wron'?" Bunny asked. Jack dropped his staff on the floor and dropped to the ground still clutching his stomach.

"Hey! Snowflake what happened?!" Bunny shouted. Jack couldn't even utter a word he just clutched his stomach and screamed out in utter agony.

Did I do this? This wasn't the effects of a love potion. What the hell is going on!

"Can't…Breathe…Everything…B-burns" Jack croaked. Bunny was going into full panic mode. He picked up Jack swiftly. Bad idea. Jack screamed out in pain and Bunny gently put him back on the ground quickly. Bunny swivelled his head towards me, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do?!" He screamed. I backed away from him suddenly feeling cornered.

"I-I…I am so sorry." And with that I flew away leaving a furious bunny and a hurt winter spirit. Not even looking back.

What have I done?

~Line Break~

**A/N: Okay first I want to say that I am sorry for the wait. There have been a lot of things I have had to do and I completely forgot about my stories, but I'm back now. With that out of the way, how was this chapter? I thought over what I was going to do and I decided that I wanted to make a bit of a protective Bunnymund. Next chapter, the beginning will probably have Jack's P.O.V on the last part. You know the one where the 'love' potion starts. This time I will not leave you waiting for as long as I did this time so be ready for the next installment of this series. Once again thanks to all the reviews, favourites, and follows, I appreciate it. See you next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	4. Tis' love at first sight

Rebekah flew away as fast as her near translucent wings would take her. Which ended up being Jack's Lake. She fell on the floor panting. Clutching her elegant dress she slowly stood up, knees wobbling. What had she done? Pitch said that the potion would make Jack fall in love with her not break down in pain.

Pitch…

This was his fault! All of this would have never happened if it wasn't for him. Rebekah pushed off the ground and flew to the only place Pitch could be this time of day.

His lair.

~Line break~

(With the Guardians)

"What do we do?" Bunny ran around frantically trying to figure out what they could possibly do for the pained winter spirit.

"The only thing we can do is wait for the effect to wear off." North responded. Bunny whipped around to face North.

"And how long will that take?" Bunny screeched. North winced at the volume of his voice.

"I don't know."

"Great, this is just great!"

Suddenly Jack started lashing out. His arms flailing all around him as to try to swat away something.

"Get his arms; I'll try to calm him down." North bellowed. Bunny did what North ordered and grabbed Jack's arms while North soothed the white haired teen by brushing his hand through his hair.

"Shhh… Jack calm down." It seemed to work because Jack calmed down considerably and stopped flailing around.

"I don't know what could have happened to him."

"I know."

North turned to Bunny, confused.

"You did? Why didn't you say something?" North asked. Bunny looked at Jack.

"Well I wanted to make sure the little ankle bitah was safe first." Bunny replied.

North nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, boy is safe. What happened?" North asked. Bunny looked away to the wall. And boy if eyes could kill that wall would be dead three times over.

"It was that girl. He was with a girl, North and she did it to him. I dunno how, but she did." Bunny growled. North understood Bunny's anger. Hell if he were the one there he would have ripped the girl to pieces for hurting their youngest member. But he wasn't so all he could do was help pick up the pieces.

Unbeknownst to the two, Jack had gotten up from where they laid him and in a dreamlike state walked to the window and tried to open it.

The two Guardians heard the window latch unlocked only to see Jack trying to jump out the window. With animal like speed Bunny caught Jack's arm and pulled him back in the room.

"Where do ya think yer goin' mate?" Bunny asked. When did he get up?

"To Rebekah." Jack replied monotony. Bunny recoiled in surprise.

"After what she did to ya? Why would ya go back?" Bunny asked.

Jack just shrugged and gave Bunny a stare.

"Because I love her."

~Line break~

**(A/N: Okay here is where I am going to need to add an OC. Just so you know I am going to add Cupid and he is going to look like his pop culture look. Baby in a diaper.)**

Cupid flew around his castle trying to get everything in order for his next love victim. He had to get everything ready since this was one of his chosen couples after all. Everyone thinks that he chooses all the couples of the world but really he only chooses people who seem right for each other every once in a while. He can't push people to love each other but he can give them a push in the right direction.

He was whipping up a batch of his famous love potion when he felt a ping go off in his head. Whenever a ping went off in his head that meant someone was messing with the balance of love and he would not have that.

He flew over to his handy crystal ball and looked into it to see Pitch Black messing with one of his love potions. Oh no, he would not have any of that. You do not mess with Cupids love potions.

Cupid left one of his helpers in charge and flew off to Pitch's lair. He arrived and hid behind one of the many pillars in the lair. Damn Pitch needed to clean up in here.

He saw Pitch handing the corrupted love potion to a girl with short blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. She flew off immediately with the potion leaving Pitch alone with a malicious grin on his face.

"Get ready Jack Frost, you're in for a world of hurt."

Cupid was livid. How dare he mess with one of his love potions? And not only that, hurt one of his most favoured spirits. Yeah, he may be a pain to others but Cupid was really fond of Jack Frost, although he never had the time to really talk with him he did have a few conversations with him every century or so. This just became personal.

Cupid flew out of Pitch's lair and headed for the girl who took the potion. One of the few favoured powers that Cupid held was that he can turn invisible to not only mortals but also immortals. It was handy in situations where he did not want to be seen. But he could only use it once a day for some reason and it only lasted for about ten minutes. Not the best of powers but still good.

He flew up beside the girl and turned to the potion. Sadly since he was only the spirit of love he could not do anything past love. The only thing he could do was cast a temporary love spell on the potion. Whoever drinks it will fall in love with the person who gave it to them for about a week. Once that weekend is over the drinker will go back to their normal state with no memory of what transpired. Although he had never used a potion on a spirit before so really he didn't know what would happen.

Cupid cast the spell and hoped for the best before flying off to his castle to make more love happen around the globe.

~Line break~

(Back with Rebekah)

"Pitch, you rat scum what did you do to that love potion!" Rebekah screeched. She flew frantically around Pitch's lair looked for the shadow man so she could pummel him into the floor. She got what she wanted when Pitch emerged from the shadows.

"Why Rebekah dear, what troubles you so." Pitch smirked darkly. None at all like the deliciously handsome smirk her beloved usually wears.

"You know what troubles me so, you lying scum. What have you done to Jack?" Rebekah screamed. Pitch disappeared only to reappear behind Rebekah.

"Oh nothing, just poisoned the little pest with a little of this." Pitch formed dark sand in the palm of his hand.

Rebekah gasped.

"But the real question is what have YOU done Rebekah?" Pitch derided.

It was true. She was the one who blindly trusted the shadow man and now it was her fault that Jack was like this.

Her fault.

Her fault.

HER FAULT!

Rebekah dropped on the ground, defeated. Pitch formed a scythe in his hands and was about to bring it down on her when a blast of ice froze the scythe and it crumbled to pieces.

"What are you doing to her you evil maniac?!" A very familiar voice screamed.

Rebekah looked up to see none other than Jack Frost standing in between her and the Nightmare King, arms spread out in a protective position.

"Impossible! You should be writhing on the floor in pain right now." Pitch snarled.

"Well as you can see, I'm not and I'm here to save my beloved from your evil clutches, Pitch."

Did I hear that right? Did Jack Frost-THE Jack Frost- say that I was his beloved.

What the heck was going on and I really hope this is not a dream.

~Line break~

**A/N: Eh? EHHH? It was pretty good I must say. For being absent for like months on end I think this was a pretty good make up chapter. So I hope you guys know that I'm not dead and am very much alive. Just procrastination is a bitch. Anyway you know the routine. Thanks for the follow, reviews, and favourites. Hope to see you next time.**

**Smileyface.**


End file.
